vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Clockwork Lullaby
Clockwork Lullaby (ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄 Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta) is a series of songs made by mothy (Akuno-P). It is a collection of 6 songs. ぜんまい仕掛け(Clockwork) is also often translated as "Spring-worked". Background A series of six songs done by Mothy that at the first seemed to have no major relationship other than the distinctive "lu li la" pattern sung on all the songs. Those ones are: *The first song of the series is "Clockwork Lullaby (Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta)" sung by Rin Kagamine. *The second song is "Hakoniwa no Shoujo (Girl of a Miniature Garden)" sung by Miku Hatsune. *The third song is "Re-birthday" which is sung by Len Kagamine and subtitled "Clockwork Lullaby 3 (Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta 3)". *The fourth song is "Heartbeat Clocktower" which is sung by KAITO and subtitled "Clockwork Lullaby 4 (Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta 4)". *The fifth song is "Chrono Story" which is sung by Rin/Len Kagamine and Luka Megurine and subtitled "Clockwork Lullaby 5 (Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta 5)". *The sixth (and probably the last) song is "Chaban Kapurishio (Caprishio Farce)" sung by all of the VOCALOIDS that acted in "Deadly Sins Series" and subtitled "Clockwork Lullaby 6 (Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta 6)". The matter that if there were a connection between "Daughter of Evil" series and "Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta" series was hotly-debated among fans until the debut of the song Heartbeat Clocktower. Later the song "Chrono Story" revealed that actually this songs series are part of the complex network that conforms the Mothy's storyline. Despite this, the link between the songs is a kinda ambiguous and Akuno-P mentioned the interpretation can differ from person to person. Like in all Akuno-P's works, the songs have keywords associated with them. The Songs }} Related Song 追想のオルゴール (Recollective Orgel) Sung by Megurine Luka *Youtube Broadcast (with English lyrics) This song has the distinctive Lu Li La pattern partway through the song. Its English title is Clockwork Requiem. Trivia *About the song Minature Garden Girl: **The Doll mentions that in the room where she is there are some particular objects. Those were 2 of the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia, the Marlon Spoon and the Glass of Conchita, the Vessel of the Sin for Pride, Greed and Gluttony, respectively. The items mocked the Doll saying that she was the same as them, hinting the Doll was a Vessel of the Sin as well. Those items were featured at the beggining of the video. **The Clockworker's Doll is featured in many other songs, including the following: ***Heartbeat Clocktower (She is depicted sleeping, along an image of the Theather) ***Judgement of Corruption (She appears sleeping in a wheel chair along Gallerian Marlon) ***Chrono Story (She is depicted along the Wind, the Forest's element for Sloth) ***Lu Li La, Lu Li La, The Resounding Song (She is mentioned dancing with wind, holding the Marlon Spoon gathering the Soil, the Forest's element for Greed) ***Master of the Court (She suceeds her Father as The Master of the Court) ***Capriccio Farce (She appears as The Master of the Court) *About the song Chrono Story: **Rgveta, who illustrated the original PV, also put out the English PV on a specially made Youtube account. Rather than english subs and Japanese subs like most subbed PVs, this one had only English subs, due to the fact that Rgveta had access to the original, unsubbed PV. **The English PV on Youtube was featured on Mothy's blog. **The other women that appear with Elluka Clockworker after the Title's presentation seem to be the other alter-egos of the sorceress throughout The Evillious Chronicles, particularly Lukana Octo (pink haired woman) and Kayo Sudou (black haired woman). This is possible through a technique or spell called "Body Swap" which allows her to change or merge with another individual, the details about it are unknown and are vaguely mentioned in the "Evils Kingdom"'s Booklet. The release of Caprishio Farce's PV confirms it, the attire of the third woman (teal clothes with yellow details) is the same one used by MA in that song. **The character Elluka Clockworker is featured in many other songs, including the following: ***Recollective Musicbox (she is either the fiancee, ) ***Princess Sandwoman's GIFT (at the end of the PV, she has a conversation with her apprentice Gumillia) ***The Story of Evil (she is the court magician, unmentioned in the songs but mentioned in its Novel version: "Closure of Yellow") ***Number Five, the Pierrot (she is Number Seven, under the codename VII. the Magician) *About the song Caprichio Farce: **The PV reveals who the characters mentioned in the song are. It also adds a little profile of them during the musical intermission. Those one are: ***'Doll-Director (Master of the Court)': The director of the forest's theatre. She succeeded her "father" on her own accord and became "The Master of the Court". ***'The Magician of Time (MA)': She lives in the theater and she is the founder of the Garden. She built Gallerian's theatre. Real name: Kayo Sudou. ***'Gear': After losing his power, he became the mere shadow of a spoon because he wasn't able to enter the theatre. ***'Master of the Graveyard': A phantom who was born from a glass. She officially obeys Ma, but she's actually a dark deceiving woman. ***'The Cursed Gardener': While searching for the "Venom Sword", he arrived to the theatre. Real name: Gammon Octo. ***'Waiter': She is the theatre's waitress, but she wants to do another job. She's the incarnation of a whimsy and selfish mirror. ***'Master of the Hellish yard': Gallerian Marlon met this masked girl after his death. ***'Irregular': He dwells in the womb of the “Doll-director”. Unidentified. **This information reveals that the habitants of the theater actually are the "Vessel of the Sins" which took human shape after awakening. The "Awakened Vessels of the Sins" seem to carry the physical appearance and some traits of their original owners (Example: The Master of the Graveyard is accompanied by two twin servants, like Conchita). Anyway, the degree of resemblance seems to vary (For example, it seems the Waitress carries little of Riliane's regret, acting as capricious as the princess before Allen's demise, meanwhile Gears seems to carry Gallerian's devotion for the Clockworker's Doll but not his avarice). **Interestingly, MA (nickname used by Elluka Clockworker) appears with black hair, wearing an oriental-influenced attire and using the name of Kayo Sudou as her "real name", showing some kind of regression to the look previous to being possessed by Elluka. Her profile in the blog of Mothy revealed that Kayo Sudou was a black-haired woman until she was possessed by the pink-haired Elluka. This explains why she appeared with pink hair when she commited the murders in Enbizaka. **Irregular is the same person from re_birthday. His clothes suggests that he is the Servant of Evil. **The song makes a brief reference to the Seven Deadly Sins series because the song starts and ends with the phrases: "Now, let's start this farce called Judgment" and "Now, let's start this farce called "Life", following the characteristic pattern phrase that the songs of the Seven Deadly Sins series share. **The PV parodies the Ace Attorney games. **In the last verse of the song, the order of the Vocaloids singing is based on the Vocaloid's release date: ::#MEIKO ::#KAITO ::#Miku ::#Rin ::#Len ::#Gackpo ::#Luka ::#GUMI ::*Gammon Octo is the descendant of Sateriajis Venomania and Lukana Octo but their child taken the surname of Octo. Gallery Capriccio Farce's Profile Avatars See also Story of Evil リグレットメッセージ (Regret Message) 七つの大罪 (Seven Deadly Sins) References External links * "prelude to forest" Webpage * "Evils Forest" Webpage * Theater Play Official Website * mothy's Blog "the heavenly yard" Category:Song series‎ Category:Evillious Chronicles series